Transformers Darkness Emerging
by digoutyoursoul
Summary: A short story based on events straight after TF:The Movie


**TRANSFORMERS: Darkness Emerging**

The great battle is over, a wave of relief washes over the planet Cybertron as the Autobots attempt to rebuild what is lost. The Decepticons have fled having witnessed their leader defeated and the greatest threat to their race destroyed by The Matrix of Leadership. The deceased head of Unicron, orbits the metalic planet as a striking reminder as to what has passed previously. The new Autobot leader Rodimus Prime has ordered a complete rebuild of Iacon City, which was devastated during the war for Cybertrons future.

As the rebuld plans take shape - Rodimus, Kup, Bumblebee, Spike and Daniel walk towards a battered building. The silence is deafening as each one enters, an dark eerie atmosphere surrounds a set of broken, flickering blue neon lights reflecting on what seems to be unfinished scientific projects.

"Wheeljack's lab" says Spike with sadness

"Years of work, perhaps Perceptor could continue it" says Bumblebee

"I never told him how good he was" says Kup with regret

"I'm sure he knew you appreciated him Kup, we will all miss him" says Rodimus putting his arm around Kup

"Iacon will take sometime before it is fully functioning again" continues Rodimus "I have left Ultra Magnus to that task"

Rodimus turns to Spike and Daniel

"It's time you two returned home, we can continue our rebuilding process there"

Spike and Daniel nod in agreement, Rodimus turns to Bumblebee

"Bumblebee, assemble the Dinobots and get a shuttle ready"

Much later, an Autobot shuttle races through space. Inside, Bumblebee and Kup are at the ships controls. In the bay quarters the Dinobots are assembled alongside Arcee who has joined the group, talking with Spike and Daniel. A private, dimly lit area of the ship is where Rodimus Prime rests, alone with his thoughts. Flashbacks of Megatron fatally wounding Optimus Prime race through his mind. He holds his chest, feeling The Matrix of Leadership within it. Another flashback of the former Autobot leader Optimus passing The Matrix to Ultra Magnus from a first person view is seen. Rodimus stands up to look at the bright pinholes amongst the darkness of space.

Later, the Autobot shuttle arrives on Earth. Fragments of smoke still lingering amongst this now silent ghost city previously known simply as Autobot City. As the team emerge from the shuttle, they take in the atmosphere.

"So quiet" says Daniel

"Before we can move on, we must rest those we have lost" says Rodimus. He turns to Bumblebee

"Bumblebee, take Spike and Daniel home. They need time to themselves after everything that has happened"

Daniel gives Rodimus a hug

"See you soon, kid" says Rodimus

Spike, Daniel and Bumblebee leave. Rodimus and the rest of the Autobots walk through the silent graveyard. Dead Autobots lay scattered amongst the crumbling fortress, Arcee gasps. Rodimus and Grimlock spot Mirage's body deceased in the nearby lake, they pick up the lifeless metallic shell and lay it on the ground.

"Me Grimlock glad that Megatron dead Rodimus" says Grimlock

"If only that were the case Grimlock" says Rodimus

"What do you mean?" questions Arcee

"He lives on...Galvatron" Rodimus looks annoyed. "Those that seem determined to destroy any chance of peace and freedom in the galaxy get a second chance, yet those who's morals live by it are taken away from us". Rodimus looks around at the smoke and debris.

"Come on lad, they would not want us to feel sorry for ourselves" says Kup

"True" says Arcee

Rodimus smiles. He knows that whatever chaos surrounds the Autobots, heart and passion will always remain.

"We will use the tools and resources here to help build a resting place for our fallen" says Rodimus. Everyone nods in agreement.

Rodimus walks through the city on his own as the rest begin to work. He steps into a dimly lit room, the room in which Optimus Prime's body has stayed since his passing. The heavily damaged shell lies under a spotlight. Rodimus stands over it, looking at the chest area where The Matrix of Leadership once rested.

" I never meant for what has passed. My guilt guides my dreams, thinking about what could of been had I not tried to help you" says Rodimus. He looks into the

empty eyes of Optimus...

"I hope you can forgive me Prime. You were my hero, the one everybody wanted to be and the one everybody loved" continues Rodimus

He holds the dead hand of Optimus

"I doubt I will ever be the leader you where but one thing is certain, I'm going to try". says Rodimus as he slowly lets go of Optimus' hand.

We leave Autobot City and pan far from Earth to a unknown planet in deep space. Lava boils on a unstable globe of heat and volcanic activity. We zoom in to see the body of the Decepticon leader Galvatron, his eyes flicker and then become stable...

THE END


End file.
